It is well known that cats easily get bored playing with the same toy, and one important object of this invention is to provide a track that may be assembled in many different configurations so as to provide a number of different challenges to the animal to hold its attention.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention the track when assembled in other than as an endless track, has a feature that returns a ball rolling freely in the track to a central location intermediate the track ends.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the track is of modular construction to enable each length of track to be disassembled for cleaning.
Yet another aspect of this invention is the ability to assemble the tracks sections with other cat toys such as a spa and scratcher to form an activity center for an animal.
The cat track of the present invention is composed of several sections that may be linear, curved or of other shapes, and the sections may all be the same or of different configurations. Each track section in accordance with one embodiment of the invention is made up of a base that includes an approximately semi-cylindrical track bottom wall and a similarly curved top wall that serves as a cover. The cover has an elongated opening that extends along a substantial portion of the track section length and is large enough to expose a ball moving in the track over a substantial length, but too small to enable the ball to escape from the track. The cover is also shorter in length than the track bottom, and when an assembled section is attached end-to-end with other track sections or track ends, the shorter covers of the adjacent sections also expose the ball, but the openings are not so large as to enable the ball to escape. The openings at each end of the track sections and in the covers enable the cat to push the ball causing it to roll in the track.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the assembly includes end caps that may be used with one or more track section connected end-to-end. The track end caps have tracks that are upwardly inclined from the track sections so as to cause a ball in the track that rolls into an end, to reverse direction and roll toward the other end of the track without further pushing by the animal.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, the track sections may be connected to other toys as an assembly, of interest to the animal. Examples of such toys are a cat spa and scratcher.
The invention will be better understood and appreciated from the following detailed description read in connection with the accompanying drawings.